<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>逆旅 by Jormungand0426</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166961">逆旅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426'>Jormungand0426</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是刀<br/>关于雪、故乡、怀念</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>逆旅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>火车停在面前的时候，周九良从车厢暖黄色的灯光里看到了温度，他微笑了一下，捏着车票，站在了排队进车厢的队伍的最后面。<br/>队伍里有扛着大包行李回乡的旅人，也有懵懂的、被家长牵着手的孩童，还有周九良这样的独自旅行的背包客。他往自己的外套衣领里缩了缩脖子，看了一眼手上的车票，北京到哈尔滨，硬座票，红色的火车票有些恍若隔世，周九良甚至觉得，这像是他刚从家乡北上时候的车票了。<br/>当然也像是孟鹤堂当年从哈尔滨到北京打拼时的车票，周九良把车票递给了乘务人员，得到了一句“欢迎”，然后他便有些走神的闯进了拥挤的车厢。他想起孟鹤堂在他面前，漫不经心的揉着核桃，对他一笑：“你要是想去东北看雪，得坐绿皮车，一路走一路看，非得这样才能把那些犄角旮旯全看遍了。”<br/>周九良又看了一眼车票，笑了，他到现在仍然对孟鹤堂的话深以为然，即使车厢里的嘈杂和气味并不太优雅美观。</p><p>车发动的时候，周九良看向了窗外，似乎看到了落雪。<br/>北京今年特别冷，家里的水管被冻裂开了，周九良在零下的天气里淋了一身的水，才找到水阀的开关，关上之后，他摸了一把脸上的水，长长的叹了口气，牙齿咯咯的打着战，给物业打去了维修电话。<br/>想到这，周九良轻咳了两声，把外套解开，珍重的把车票塞进了内侧的口袋里。<br/>“哥们，别急着收起来，待会来查票的你还得掏。”周九良闻声转向了旁边坐的大哥，他正从随身的背包里往外掏吃的，冲着周九良笑了笑：“这一路可长啊，你也去哈尔滨不？咱一块斗地主啊？”周九良也礼貌的笑了一下：“谢谢啊，斗地主...我不会。”<br/>大哥笑的豪放，他从包里掏出了一包瓜子，大方的放在了他俩面前的桌板上：“你不是东北的，那就是客人啊，来，随便吃。”周九良头一次觉得自己这么腼腆，也许是东北人实在太热情了，特殊的口音像是征召同乡的声明，对面坐着的两个人马上就搭了话：“那可不，东北哪有不会打牌的，待会咱一块。”<br/>周九良的手里被塞了一把瓜子，他道了谢，看着两个人马上就找到了新的牌搭子，三个人吆吆喝喝的开始了牌局。<br/>瓜子壳爆裂的声音轻微又脆生，周九良慢慢的、认真的嗑着瓜子，仿佛这是他的免开口证明。但他没有不愿意开口的意思，他没有因为过度涌入的热情而不自在，相反，孟鹤堂的同乡们让他感到熟悉，那种熟悉的热情和温暖，让周九良觉得仿佛被柔软的毛皮包裹住，充满安全感的沉溺进去。</p><p>火车颠簸的声音很有节奏，周九良看着窗外的建筑物从密集到稀疏，又慢慢变得密集，不变的是白茫茫的雪，落在田地里，落在楼顶上。瓜子吃的多了，周九良有些口干，他从背包里掏出一瓶水，暂时把目光从车外收了回来。<br/>邻座的大哥正在洗牌，看了周九良一眼，笑着说：“你是不是南方孩子没见过雪啊？这一路看你老往外看，这还没到该看的时候呢。”周九良点了点头，喝了口水，大哥的注意力在发牌上，说话的语气就有些漫不经心，语速慢了下来，倒有点像孟鹤堂：“等到了东北地界，我跟你一块看，我们东北的雪，那才是老带劲了。”<br/>周九良拧上了矿泉水瓶，想到那年北京暴雪，孟鹤堂彼时还染着一头黄毛，在雪地里明显的不行，他兴高采烈的拉着冻得哧哧哈哈的周九良在雪地里疯跑，活像个皮孩子。他趁着周九良愣神，揉起一个雪团不轻不重的打在周九良身上，欠儿欠儿的挑衅：“你也来打我！”<br/>被周九良拒绝之后，孟鹤堂也不恼，他四处看看，找来了一根树杈，在厚厚的、还未被脚印玷污的雪层上写字，他一边写一边小声念叨，语速随着写字的速度一样慢：“孟鹤堂、周九良，前程...似，哎？锦怎么写来着？”<br/>彼时的周九良露出了嫌弃，他拿过了孟鹤堂手里的树杈，在孟鹤堂的目光中划掉了歪歪扭扭的“前程似”，一笔一划的写上了“天长地久”。孟鹤堂笑了，他揉了揉周九良的脑袋，手冰凉，被周九良攥在了手里，孟鹤堂凑了过来，小声在周九良耳边说：“等以后我带你回东北，那里的雪好，空地也大，能写好多东西，我们东北的雪最好。”<br/>周九良握紧了他的手，笑意在冰凉的空气里变成白雾：“写满天长地久。”</p><p>后来怎么样了？雪大概保存了一段时间，周九良记不清那行字的结局了，也许被不解风情的路人无意踩过了，也许一直保留到雪完全融化干净。<br/>后来北京再也没下过那么大的雪，后几年的冬天，孟鹤堂总是在薄薄的雪地里拉着周九良的手踩雪玩，一边踩一边嫌弃：“就这点在东北都不叫雪。”周九良裹紧了外套，又上手裹紧了孟鹤堂的：“是是是，你们东北的雪，老带劲了。”</p><p>大哥们突然爆发出一阵笑声，周九良从回忆里脱出身来，看向了大哥，他正把剩下的牌丢到桌板上，一边激动地念叨：“咱就说，抢地主绝对输不了。”周九良看着他们闹腾，也跟着一起笑了，车厢里有些热，他解松了自己的衣扣。<br/>车厢里总是闹闹哄哄的，此起彼伏的响着东北腔，周九良靠在椅子靠背上，腾出时间来的大哥扭过脸来，颇有些自豪的跟周九良搭话：“我们东北的，都挺热情的，就是有点闹腾。”周九良摇了摇头：“不闹腾，挺好，我喜欢东北人。”<br/>大哥的牌搭子冲着周九良竖起了大拇指：“有眼光。”<br/>周九良抱紧了自己膝上的背包，笑着自言自语：“可不嘛，我最喜欢东北人了。”<br/>声音太小，豪放大气的东北人听不到，他们又开始了新一轮的牌局，周九良重新转向了车窗外。</p><p>车慢慢驶进了东北地界，周九良靠着车窗昏昏欲睡，而后被邻座大哥拍醒，他轻拍了一下周九良的肩头：“你瞅瞅，这才是东北的雪。”周九良闻声往外看去，这是某个乡村地界，田野里是一眼望不到边的白，能看出，雪很厚实，没有一个脚印，几个大哥都摩拳擦掌：“小时候淘，这种雪地玩打雪仗，把人都能埋在雪底下。”<br/>原来孟鹤堂对自己这么温柔，回忆起跟孟鹤堂打雪仗的周九良默默想道。<br/>周九良在车窗上哈出一个白印子，用手指点在上面，他想写个“孟”字，又觉得自己幼稚，于是就在稍纵即逝间，白色的印子消失了。几个大哥都回想起了跟雪有关的记忆，他们凑在一块，讲着以前的事，周九良也在静静地听着，大哥们似乎伤感了起来：“别说，还挺想东北，在外头总归不如在东北得劲。”<br/>周九良附和着点了点头，他来过几次东北，不过也不算真正的来过，只是走马观花，他对东北的印象还是来自于孟鹤堂绘声绘色的描述，对东北人的印象也只来自于孟鹤堂，但已经足够了，与孟鹤堂相似的东北腔、与孟鹤堂的描述相似的生活，都足以让周九良感同身受。</p><p>火车在茫茫的雪里行进了好久，可是周九良一点都没有产生疲劳感，直到车进了站，他背起了包，与几个热情的大哥挥手作了别。<br/>十几个小时的硬座坐下来，周九良有些腰酸背痛，他裹紧了外套，从口袋里摸出口罩带上，打了辆车，离开了火车站。<br/>哈尔滨的雪今年下的依旧很大，出租车逐渐驶出了火车站周围的繁华市区，周九良听到自己的心跳了，他知道，自己在向孟鹤堂生活了十数年的故乡前进。有人说相声演员嘴里没有真话，周九良身在其中，深受其害，他想起孟鹤堂窝在他怀里看雪，告诉他，冬天的时候，东北的铁栏杆是草莓味的。<br/>“你可别真的去舔。”孟鹤堂靠在他身上，抬头看他：“好多人都舔过，脏。”周九良捏住了孟鹤堂的鼻子，低头去吻他，边吻边笑，直到孟鹤堂喘不上气，瓮声瓮气的求他放开。<br/>“你是不是真的以为我是个傻小子，”周九良尤不过瘾，狠狠亲了一下孟鹤堂的脸颊：“我信你个鬼。”孟鹤堂也忍不住笑，他因为缺氧，脸颊都泛了红，他拉住了周九良的耳朵，力道也是轻轻的：“你就是个傻小子。”</p><p>近黄昏了，周九良揉了揉眼睛，面前是几处错错落落的平房，上面同样覆盖着厚厚的雪。<br/>孟鹤堂说他小时候家门口有一颗枣树，小时候他最喜欢爬上去，看着远处，妄想能从一片虚无的雪中看到一点不一样的东西。周九良摘下了口罩，深深吸了一口气，然后鼻腔被突如其来的冷气刺激到，咳嗽了几声，新雪的味道，清新中带着轻微的土腥气，在周九良的鼻腔里发酵，酝酿着泪意。<br/>背包被随意的丢在了雪地上，周九良找到了钱包，从夹层中取出了一张豆腐块大小的照片，已经微微的泛了黄，和孟鹤堂给他的那天没有一丝的差别。那天孟鹤堂把它从自己的钱包里拿出来，端详了很久，然后轻轻放在了周九良的手心，声音同样很轻：“为父传给你啦。”<br/>周九良的手被冻得通红，他看着照片，用手指摩挲了一下照片上孟鹤堂年轻时的脸。<br/>孟鹤堂依靠在树下，身后是雪地，旁边是一栋房子，他圆圆的脸冻得通红，比着剪刀手笑的有点傻。周九良在雪地里转了一圈，举起了那张照片，对准了那棵有些眼熟的树，他笑了，笑着笑着就忍不住自言自语：“您怎么这么贫啊。”<br/>周九良掏出了手机，在好不容易找到的角度下拍下了一张照片，照片中的年轻的孟鹤堂与今年的新雪融成了一体，周九良把照片小心翼翼的重新装回了钱包里，把新拍的照片看了又看，直到身后传来陌生人的声音。<br/>“您在这儿干啥呢？”周九良回了头，是一个年轻的小孩，裹着厚厚的棉袄，头上还顶了个有些滑稽的狗皮帽子。周九良笑了一下：“我来这边玩的，拍张照。”小孩儿吸了一下鼻子，笑的没心没肺：“诶呀，我们这儿下雪老好玩啦，您有眼光啊。”<br/>周九良掏出了手机：“嗯，这儿真漂亮，你愿意给我拍张照片吗？”</p><p>小孩冲着周九良摆开了架势，喊着“一二三，茄砸”，最终邀功似的，颠颠跑到了树下正比剪刀手的周九良身边：“您看看，咋样。”周九良边看边笑，自己也像是多年前的孟鹤堂一样，红着脸，比着傻里傻气的剪刀手，他往右滑了一下手机，孟鹤堂的笑脸仿佛与自己融为了一体。<br/>小孩儿爱凑热闹，看着周九良的手机屏幕：“这是谁啊？”周九良吸了吸鼻子，语气有些骄傲：“这是我爱人，这儿就是他家。”小孩儿哈哈的笑了，他拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“那您赶紧找他去吧，祝你们幸福哈。”<br/>看着小孩的背影，周九良笑了，他挥了挥手，放大了声音：“谢谢你。”</p><p>手机在雪地里久了，也变得冰凉，周九良在原地站了一会，最终拨出了孟鹤堂的电话。手机把温热的耳朵也冻得冰凉，周九良沉吟着，看着身旁的枣树，上手拍了两把：“喂，孟哥啊，你猜我在哪呢，我在你家这儿呢。”<br/>“刚才碰到一个小孩，他祝我们幸福，哈哈哈你听见了吗，真的，祝我们幸福。”周九良笑了，他的声音慢慢小了下去，带上了一丝留恋和温柔：“我爱你。”<br/>周九良不想再听忙音了，他把手机从耳边移开来，挂掉了电话。</p><p>枣树下落了几枝被沉重的雪压断的脆弱树枝，周九良把手机揣回兜里，随手挑了一根长度得宜的树杈，在洁白完美的雪面上随意画了几笔，他一时兴起，想要写个“孟”字，或者写个“前程似锦”“天长地久”，后来又放弃了。<br/>他背起了包，把树杈随意的丢在了地上，把冻僵的手揣回了口袋，他笑了，声音有些哽咽：“不灵验的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>